fayewongfandomcom-20200214-history
Faye Wong (2001 album)
Faye Wong (王菲) is the title of Faye Wong's 2001 album. Information Faye Wong is Faye Wong's 18th album, and her last under the EMI label. Faye decided to work with a variety of producers and musicians on this album, and the result is an album with varied sounds and styles. The album includes two covers of songs by Tanya Chua, "Wait" (OT "Jupiter") and "Wrong Number"/"The Empress' New Clothes" (OT: "It's Your Last Chance"). Also included is the song "Idiot," used as the theme for the Donald Sutherland film "Big Shot's Funeral." Faye's then-boyfriend Nicholas Tse contributed his songwriting talents to the album with the song "Vertigo." "The Empress' New Clothes" is the Cantonese version of "Wrong Number," and "Path of the Heart" is the Cantonese version of "Sometimes Love is So Fake." Album Editions Hong Kong Edition The album comes in a 2-CD set. The main album is on disc 1, while disc 2 is a limited edition EP of Cantonese songs. Three of the songs are original, and two are versions of songs from the main album. The limited edition also included a bookmark. ;Stock No.: 0724353643300 (Box), 0724353643126 (CD 1), 0724353643225 (CD 2) ;Release Date: October 17, 2001 ; CD 1 Tracklist # Guang Zhi Yi (光之翼; Wings of Light) # Deng Deng (等等; Wait, Wait) # Da Cuo Le (打錯了; Wrong Number) # You Shi Ai Qing Tu You Xu Ming (有時愛情徒有虛名; Sometimes Love Is So Fake) # Liu Nian (流年; Coming Years) # Ye Hui (夜會; Night Date) # Liu Lang De Hong Wu Xie (流浪的紅舞鞋; Wandering Red Dancing Shoes) # Bai Chi (白痴; Idiot) # Liang Ge Ren De Sheng Jing (兩個人的聖經; Bible for Two) # Dan Xing Dao (單行道; One-Way Street) # Liu Lang De Hong Wu Xie (流浪的紅舞鞋; Wandering Red Dancing Shoes) (Piano Version) ; CD 2 Tracklist: Limited Edition Cantonese EP # Mai Wun Gei (迷魂記; Vertigo) # Sik Maang (色盲; Colorblind) # But Meen Fei Hung (不眠飛行; Sleepless Flight) # Sum Lo (心路; Path of the Heart) # Neoi Wong Dik San Ji (女皇的新衣; The Empress' New Clothes) Taiwan Edition This release includes only one disc, however "Vertigo" and "Sleepless Flight" from the HK Cantonese EP are included. ;Tracklist # Guang Zhi Yi (光之翼; Wings of Light) # Deng Deng (等等; Wait, Wait) # Da Cuo Le (打錯了; Wrong Number) # You Shi Ai Qing Tu You Xu Ming (有時愛情徒有虛名; Sometimes Love Is So Fake) # Liu Nian (流年; Coming Years) # Ye Hui (夜會; Night Date) # Liu Lang De Hong Wu Xie (流浪的紅舞鞋; Wandering Red Dancing Shoes) # Bai Chi (白痴; Idiot) # Liang Ge Ren De Sheng Jing (兩個人的聖經; Bible for Two) # Dan Xing Dao (單行道; One-Way Street) # Mai Wun Gei (迷魂記; Vertigo) # But Meen Fei Hung (不眠飛行; Sleepless Flight) # Liu Lang De Hong Wu Xie (流浪的紅舞鞋; Wandering Red Dancing Shoes) (Piano Version) Singapore Edition The Singapore release of the album includes only one disc. Three special edition postcards are enclosed. ;CD Tracklist # ? Japan Edition The Japan release of the album received the heaviest promotion of any of Faye's releases in Japan, having come fresh off the heels of her appearance in the TV drama Usokoi. The Japanese release includes all tracks from the Hong Kong version of the album. The first pressing of the album includes a bonus 2-track 3" CD featuring two versions of the Usokoi theme, "Separate Ways." All song titles have been translated into Japanese, the CD has new cover artwork, and the album even recieved a different title. ;Title: Hikari no Tsubasa (光の翼; Wings of Light) ;Stock No.: TOCP-65865 ;Release Date: October 15, 2001 ;CD 1 Tracklist # hikari no tsubasa (光の翼; Wings of Light) # matte (待って; Wait) # machigai denwa (間違い電話; Mistaken Phone Call) # toki ni ai wa mikake daoshi (時に愛は見かけ倒し; Sometimes Love is Deceptive) # kouin (光陰; Father Time) # yakai (夜会; Evening Party) # hourou no akai DANSU SHUUZU (放浪の赤いダンスシューズ; Wandering Red Dance Shoes) # ahou (あほう; Fool) # futari no BAIBURU (二人のバイブル; Bible for Two) # ippou tsukou (一方通行; One-Way Traffic) # mayou kokoro (迷う心; Wavering Heart) # KARAA BURAINDO (カラー・ブラインド; Colorblind) # fumin hikou (不眠飛行; Sleepless Flight) # kokoro no ji (心の路; Path of the Heart) # joou no atarashii DORESU (女王の新しいドレス; Queen's New Dress) # hourou no akai DANSU SHUUZU (放浪の赤いダンスシューズ; Wandering Red Dance Shoes) (Piano Version) ;CD 2 Tracklist # Separate Ways (Original Version) # Separate Ways (Almighty Mix)